


write about now

by torigates



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, M/M, Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Carey might wish the squad would pretend otherwise, PK’s first published book since taking on the role as consultant to the Montreal RCMP is a big deal. It was a big deal when Therrien agreed to allow PK to consult (with some greasing from Mayor Bergevin), and a bigger deal when it was announced he would be writing a book using the force’s star officer Carey Price as his muse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	write about now

**Author's Note:**

> I took some liberties with how the RCMP operate because, well. Carey Price: Mountie. I don't think I need any more reason, tbh.

As much as Carey might wish the squad would pretend otherwise, PK’s first published book since taking on the role as consultant to the Montreal RCMP is a big deal. It was a big deal when Therrien agreed to allow PK to consult (with some greasing from Mayor Bergevin), and a bigger deal when it was announced he would be writing a book using the force’s star officer Carey Price as his muse. 

PK has been with the squad for almost a year now, and most of the time Alex actually forgot why he was there. It was hard to forget lately. Given that PK just wouldn’t shut up about it, and the constant press surrounding him and the release, but aside from all that, Alex was just plain excited to read it. 

He watched PK and Pricey run around the city making moon eyes at each other for the better part of a year--and sure, they solved a fuckton of cases while they were doing it--Alex wanted to see the fruits of all the suffering he and Gally went through putting up with them. 

He earned that much at least. And… maybe he was a bit of a Subban fan, even if he would never admit it to the guy. He didn’t need his ego inflated any more than it already was. 

Alex practically pulls an all nighter when he gets his hands on _Mountie My Heart_. 

It’s good. 

Alex knew it would be, PK has never let him down as a writer before, and this might be his best work yet. Alex can see Pricey so much in Nathaniel Rice, and PK really did capture the best of him, his wry sense of humour, his dedication to both the squad and the people he serves, the way he takes on the responsibility for everyone and everything around them. 

Alex knows PK and Carey started sleeping together shortly after they began their partnership. They kept it on the downlow, but Alex was a detective, for fuck’s sake, and the two of them weren’t as covert as they liked to think they were. And while Alex was never _really_ worried about PK’s intentions (he can see how PK looks at Carey after all), but really this--

His phone buzzes with a text.

_we better be invited to the wedding ___

__Alex chuckles to himself. _Right?_ he texts Gally back. _We’ve been along for the ride till now__ _

___How do you like it so far? _Brendan asks. _You done yet?___ _ _

_____It’s good. Not yet. Almost_ _ _ _ _

_____Hurry!!!!_ _ _ _ _

____Alex rolls his eyes and puts his phone down. If Gally wants him to finish reading he can deal with being ignored for a few more hours._ _ _ _

____By the time he turns the last page on his eReader, it’s after three in the morning, and his earlier assessment of the book as PK’s best work stands. So does his assessment of PK being head over heels smitten with Pricey._ _ _ _

____None of that is unexpected._ _ _ _

____Nate Rice has the help of two detectives, Charlie Kharlamov, and David Karl. The first time Alex sees that he has to put the book down for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose._ _ _ _

____“You’re not subtle, PK,” he mutters to himself. “I know you think you’re clever, but you’re not.”_ _ _ _

____The detectives (“Charlie” and “Davo”) fill mostly a supporting role to Nate Rice. Alex would feel more offended that was how PK saw them, if the dude wasn’t completely preoccupied with making eyes at Pricey to notice all the hard work he and Gally really did._ _ _ _

____The one thing PK really did get right was Alex’s relationship with Gally. Alex notes smugly the detective based on Gally is loud and obnoxious--just like real life._ _ _ _

____The two characters are always snipping at and chirping each other, but it is clear there is a deep bond of trust between them. Maybe PK isn’t as oblivious to every non-Carey thing around him. Or maybe he just has a good imagination._ _ _ _

____They aren’t the main characters of the book, that honour is reserved for Rice, or even the secondary focus after the romance and the murder mystery, but there are enough hints dropped throughout that makes it obvious they spend every waking moment together. Just like he and Gally do._ _ _ _

____The characters are always touching and standing next to each other like he and Gally too, and when Charlie ends up incapacitated in the hospital, Davo lets himself into Charlie’s apartment using his own spare key. (In fact, Alex remembers when that same thing happened to him and Gally, except it was Gally in the hospital with broken ribs, and Alex went to his apartment to get him some spare clothes and his toothbrush.)_ _ _ _

____It is a _complete_ surprise when PK has them get together at the end of the book. Romantically. _ _ _ _

____“What?” he asks his empty living room, after reading the admittedly steamy scene between his counterpart and Gally’s._ _ _ _

____His living room doesn’t answer him._ _ _ _

____Between staying up late to read, and spending the rest of the night tossing and turning, Alex doesn’t get much sleep. What was PK playing at? He couldn’t just-- just _spring_ this on his readers at the last second! It was completely out of the blue, and it just didn’t make any narrative sense. Alex couldn’t understand it. _ _ _ _

____He has a slow start the next morning, rolling into the office just after 9 a.m._ _ _ _

____“Dude,” Gally says. “You didn’t text me when you finished! What did you think?”_ _ _ _

____Alex feels his face heating up for no discernable reason. “Uh,” he says, not meeting Gally’s eyes. “Sorry about that. I fell asleep.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh,” Gally says. When Alex chances a glance at him, he looks disappointed. He finished the book, Alex remembers suddenly. And he isn’t acting weird or strange at all. It doesn’t bother him, so it shouldn’t bother Alex._ _ _ _

____It _doesn’t_ bother Alex. _ _ _ _

____Alex resists Gally’s attempts to draw him into conversation, choosing instead to focus on his backlog of paperwork that has built up from the last few cases. Gally gets the hint after a while, paying attention to his own work, and Alex hopes he just chalks it up to Alex’s regular crankiness and nothing more._ _ _ _

____Not that there _is_ anything more to it. _ _ _ _

____PK arrives at half past ten, his usual two coffees in hand. Despite the hour and a half of work Alex has put in this morning he has accomplished almost nothing._ _ _ _

____PK makes the rounds, naturally starting with Carey. Alex can hear him going from person to person and asking if they have read it, crowing jubilantly whenever he gets an affirmative and exaggerating a frown when he doesn’t. By the time he makes it over to Alex and Gally’s desks, Alex is sweating._ _ _ _

____“So?” he asks, grinning hugely. “Did you read it? What did you think?”_ _ _ _

____Gally pushes away from his desk, offering PK his hand. “It was great,” he says, trademark grin firmly in place._ _ _ _

____“Yes, bro! Yes!” PK doesn’t release Gally’s hand, instead he pulls him in for a hug, slapping him on the back several times in rapid succession. “Tell me everything.”_ _ _ _

____Gally launches into an explanation of what he loved, talking about how PK had really nailed the investigative process (always a strength in his previous books), and how he brought the characters to life. He doesn’t mention his own counterpart or Alex’s. Alex feels stupider and stupider for making a big deal out of it._ _ _ _

____It doesn’t mean anything._ _ _ _

____“So,” PK says turning to Alex and drawing out the word. “You’re being very quiet, Galchenyuk. Do you not know how to read?” He pouts. “It’s okay, buddy.”_ _ _ _

____“Fuck you,” Alex grumbles._ _ _ _

____PK puts his hands flat on Alex’s desk, ducking his head down to meet Alex’s eyes. “Seriously,” he says. “Did you read it?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah,” Alex says, swallowing thickly. “It was good.”_ _ _ _

____PK stares at him. “That’s it? ‘It was good’? That’s all you have for me?”_ _ _ _

____Alex shrugs, darting a look at Gally who is watching Alex carefully, but not saying anything. There is a searching look on his face._ _ _ _

____“It’s just--” Alex says, gesturing between himself and Gally. “You had us get together!”_ _ _ _

____Gally quickly looks down, shuffling some papers on his desk. Alex looks back at PK, his face is almost entirely blank--aside from a glint of amusement in his eyes._ _ _ _

____“I don’t know what you mean, Galchenyuk,” he says. “My book isn’t about _you_. It’s just fiction.” _ _ _ _

____Alex scoffs. “It’s fiction based on _us_. Everyone knows you’re here getting inspiration for your books.” _ _ _ _

____PK spreads his arms. “I mean, I’m flattered you see yourself in my work, I am, but it’s not real. I know you and Gally here are just partners, right?” He looks more amused, but when Alex looks at Gally, he still isn’t looking at them._ _ _ _

____“Right,” Alex says._ _ _ _

____“You and Gally would never act like my characters, right?”_ _ _ _

____Well, if PK meant kissing and shit, then no, but everything else… living in each other’s pockets, calling each other all the time… but that was just buddies._ _ _ _

____“Right,” Alex says._ _ _ _

____PK claps his hands together once. “Good,” he says. “I’m glad we got that all sorted out.” He smiles at both of them--looking more than a little conniving--and wanders away over to where Carey is standing reviewing their current crime board._ _ _ _

____Carey smiles at PK, easy and affectionate, and the two of them bent their heads together as they got to work._ _ _ _

____Alex glances up at Gally, who is still not looking at him. For some reason he feels the overwhelming urge to apologize--but for what he isn’t sure. He watches Gally a long moment before his partner finally lifts his head._ _ _ _

____“What?” he asks warily._ _ _ _

____“Are we… are we good?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, Chuck,” Gally says. He is smiling but there’s something about it Alex can’t quite put his finger on. “Why wouldn’t we be?”_ _ _ _

____“Right,” Alex says. Of course. Why wouldn’t they be?_ _ _ _


End file.
